<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>At Night You're Never Too Young by NeonPartyDude</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28682592">At Night You're Never Too Young</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonPartyDude/pseuds/NeonPartyDude'>NeonPartyDude</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Commission Series 2 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Excessive Orgasms, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Horny Teenagers, Manipulation, Multiple Orgasms, Rape, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shotacon, cumflation, lust drunk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:40:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28682592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonPartyDude/pseuds/NeonPartyDude</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A small town has many secrets to explore at night. One horny girls finds her fetish with no one to protect him or stop her hunger for sex~. (This is another commission brought to you by our friend Ignaci0. Who gave us the commission for Daphne Likes them Young. So I hope you dudes are ready for some lewd fun!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Commission Series 2 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2253332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>At Night You're Never Too Young</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A/N: Hey dudes I got yet another commissioned one shot from our friend Ignaci0. He sent over me a nice rough concept for this idea he had in his head. And it being me I can't say no to a good lewd idea. So dudes hope you're ready for some more shota themed lewds from our friend. And big thanks to everyone that lift Kudos and bookmarked his Daphne idea. We both hope you also enjoy this story as well! But a bit of a heads up I'll be taking a bit of a break so I won't be back until March. But don't worry if anyone wants to talk to me about commissions I'll be happy to talk to you!</p>
<p>Third person's POV<br/>
A nice night out is what most people enjoy in small towns. Nothing much else to do or nothing to really worry about. Well for one teenage high schooler her night has started off on a bad foot. First she forgot her purse and had to walk back home to get it. And now waiting for nearly two hours her date has yet to show up.</p>
<p>As the time inches every closer to ten o’clock the girls starts to look around for a place to sit. Seeing a bench inside the small park she walks over. Deciding to take her mind off the time the girl wonders if her date is making her wait just to see more romantic.</p>
<p>Avoiding a group of people that are looking to occupy the bench. The teen starts walking again to pare at her phone. She's starting to get upset now that that it's past ten o'clock.</p>
<p>Growling the teenager says, "If he stood me up. I swear I'm going to get one of those nerds to photoshop his head onto someone with a small dick."</p>
<p>Ducking behind some trees the girls decides to take her mind off the small delay. She starts thinking of the porn video her sister showed her yesterday. Biting her lip to avoid behind heard by anyone from the crowd earlier the teen licks her lips. Wishing she was apart of the three way she watched were two girls her age got to have fun with a younger guy with a very big dick.</p>
<p>The teen thinks 'Oh fuck I wish I was a size queen. Having a young hung to fuck would be amazing. I wonder how thick his cum would be after fucking him for a whole day?"</p>
<p>The teenager whimpers feeling her pussy get wetter by the second. But she stops from opening her button shirt as the bushes next to her rustle. Scared that it might be a wild dog the girl tries to fix her mini skirt ready to run. Only to her surprise a kid around ten or so comes stumbling out.</p>
<p>The boy groans to say "Man I'm happy that's over with."</p>
<p>The teen looks at his face to think 'Ah he's so cute but why was he... HOLY SHIT!'</p>
<p>The teen girl goes wide eye as he eyes lock on the boys limp nine inches of dick. From the small drops coming from his tip he must have just finished using the bathroom. The boy shakes his dick a little as the last drops come out. And the whole time the teenager is lightly thumbing her clit through her wet panties.</p>
<p>The teen thinks 'Yes oh yes look at that dick. He's almost if not just as big as the kid from the video. Should I... Yes he's going to be mine and with some training he'll make a good little boy toy.'</p>
<p>The boy finally notices the teenager, blushing to try and hide his cock.</p>
<p>The girl with an odd smile saying, "No it’s fine everything is going to be ok cutie."</p>
<p>Licking from one corner of her mouth to the other the teen steps closer to the kid. The kids confused until a small voice shouts at him to run. But as his body moves the teen has now stripped down to her thong pounces. Grabbing hold of the kid she hugs him from behind even as he struggles to break free. In the end his kid strength isn't enough to break him free as the teenager pins him.</p>
<p>Easing her face down she pants a little looking at his huge dick. Smiling the girl wonders what she should do first with the young cock dripped onto her lap. With her fantasies running wild her pussy heats up with her arousal. Wet to the point she is leaking juices the teen goes off instinct. Taking a long lick of his cock to get a reaction the boy whimpers afraid. While she giggles as his cock twitches and grows from the attention.</p>
<p>Working her mouth on the kid’s dick the teen sucks and slurps at his dick. The boy left a whimpering and kind of moaning mess as his mind is hit by the high of getting his first blowjob. Licking along the underside of the kid’s dick to kiss the top portion. With a giggle she kisses his tip, as now his cock is fully erect.</p>
<p>The teenager thinks 'Fuck look at it. His dick has to be nearly twelve inches and its all mine!'</p>
<p>The boy whimpers to attempt to escape again but the teen just softly pushes him back down. His body betraying him in a way to keep receiving the blowjob the teenager is giving him. Without warning the kids gargles a groan to fire off his first wad of cum. Caught off guard the back of the teens throat gets hit making her pull away.</p>
<p>But still holding the kids dick her face gets hit with the remaining wads of cum he produces. Coughing a bit the teen giggles to lick her lips and smile all the same. She then jerks him off, sucks him off, and even gives him a quick boob job. All to make him cum more. She wants her boy toy to show her what his cum cap is! The boy lost in the high haze of his mind just keeps going, shooting off two more times to the teens delight.</p>
<p>With her chest, face, mouth, and some of her hair coated in cum. The teenager lets go of the boy so she can collect and eat the cum from parts of her face. She also combs the cum out of her hair. Remembering what her sister told her about having the sticky guy goo in her hair too. The boy calming a little from his back to back orgasms looks up to see the teenager’s tight ass facing him.</p>
<p>His eyes go wide and he swears that her ass shined as if it was the real moon. The boy didn't know until the teen dropped her pussy onto his dick why she was squatting over him. And once her pussy devoured half his dick she forced her pussy to make room and take the rest.</p>
<p>The lower she went the more the kid filled her pussy. The same was for the kid the deeper his dick got the warmer and wetter it felt inside her pussy. Once the teen’s ass and knees reached the bottom the two are left shaking and shivering from the high of penetrating or taking the other.</p>
<p>The teen groping her chest says "Oh yes its sooo good to be a size queen!"</p>
<p>The boy whose brain is once more slightly fried holds his chest as his heart thumps inside of him. Blooding still flowing southward to help keep him hard and going. But he still has a little fight in him. With his mind screaming at him to make one last attempt to get away. The boy places his hand to the teenager’s ass. This making the teen moan and lift her ass letting out some of his dick only for a brief moment. As she then drops her ass back down with a wet slap.</p>
<p>The two moan as she boys final attempt fails and the teenager gets to ride him. While the boys fried brain keeps his hands on her ass. The girl bounces and moans not caring so much if anyone sees. Or by the off chances records her little sex session with the boy. It'll just cement her status as a size queen once she gets off his dick.</p>
<p>But speaking off getting off the teen lifts off until the boy’s cock pops free. Squatting slightly she huffs as her pussy twitching from cumming and taking all of the kids cock. Shivering from the soft air touching her mildly sweaty body she turns around to take hold of his cock again. Dropping back down she forces all of his cock back into her pussy and pulls his face between her boobs.</p>
<p>The boy still dazed moans as she begins bouncing again but as the moans leave his lips. She moves her nipple so they brush his lips. The teen moans as the boy latches onto her nipple and begins to suck as they continue to fuck. Popping his lips from her boobs the teen kiss the boy all over his face. Pulling away she giggles as the dazed boy is left with numerous lipstick kisses.</p>
<p>The teen saying "I'm keeping you close cutie don't worry."</p>
<p>With another kiss the teen resumes her bouncing to scream as he finally releases a load of cum into her pussy. The teenager shivers as his wads forces her to cum as well. Exhaling in satisfaction the teen smirks hoping he has at least two more orgasms in him. Forcing him to suck on either of her nipples the teenager rides the boy harder. But not so much that it hurts only to see how fast she can make him follow up his last orgasm. The boy does cum nearly a dozen or so minutes later. This time the thick cum ends up spilling out from the teen as she orgasms along with the boy.</p>
<p>But even with the extra cum leaking from her pussy she smiles loving every second of it. Kissing the boy deeply she begins to tell him various fantasies she has in mind of other places they can fuck. One of those places she suggested being his own parents bedroom. Dominating his mouth through another orgasm the girl actually wonders how much more cum is left in his balls?</p>
<p>After two hours of pleasure the teens pulls away from the boy. Her pussy is drooling with thick strands of cum. The puddle of cum that has formed under them is the proof that the boy is a deep well of near limitless sperm. But now the boy is left fucked unconscious and covered in sex juices and lipstick.</p>
<p>The teenager giggles looking to pick up the boy. As she slowly begins to lick his cock clean she stops as a voice calls out to her.</p>
<p>The voice calls out again asking "Jayne where are you? I know I'm late but please answer."</p>
<p>The teen Jayne rolls her eyes hoping he'd just go away. But soon hears rustling as his voices gets closer. Panicking a little she rushes to dress them both, as his voice gets closer. Pulling on her mini skirt Jayne barely takes a step to feel cum spill from her pussy. To then splash onto the ground under her feet. Biting her lip she keeps going exiting from the bushes. Coming up the walkway is her date with a half sorry look.</p>
<p>The teenage guy saying "Sorry for being so late Jayne. Hope you can forgive me?"</p>
<p>Jayne on her end can barely hold off her moans and whimpers as more sperm slides down her thighs onto the ground. But even as the guy gets closer to a still panting Jayne. He doesn't notice the long and thick streaks of sperm across the ground. She even exhales deeply as another splash of cum drops from between her legs onto the ground. But still the apologetic and oblivious guy asks for forgiveness.</p>
<p>Jayne answers, "No worries but look it’s late and I'm bored. So lets go home and end the night."</p>
<p>Agreeing the guy says "Hey maybe we can try Friday? The new super hero movie will be out by then."</p>
<p>Jayne shrugs to say a maybe as sperm slides down her thighs into her flats. She can feel the balls of her feet become sticky with the thick sperm still leaving her pussy. Biting her lip her date walks off still not saying anything about the cum stains all over her cleavage. Or the thick strands falling from between her legs. Feeling a new high Jayne moans while standing in place as she orgasms. With her hand stretch out she holds the back of a bench as she cums. But as she cums the last of her boy toys cum is pushed out of her satisfied and raw pussy. The inside of her mini skirt stained with cum now and showing strains of cum clinging onto its inner lining.</p>
<p>Struggling to keep standing Jayne sits down as two back to back orgasms rock her body. And cum that was somehow deeper in her pussy is force out. With her legs wide open Jayne cums hard looking as if she's squirting from how hard she's cumming. When it's actually the sperm that she fucked into her pussy. Jayne whimpers with a lopsided smile as her legs twitch and her pussy spits out the final drops of sperm across the cool ground.</p>
<p>Finally collecting herself enough Jayne goes back into the bushes the find the sleeping boy. Smirking, as she looks the time to see that it's a little past midnight. So deciding to continue her sex fun with her now boy toy. Jayne carries him to one of the parks bathrooms. Locking the bathroom from the inside she uses the stall to the very end and places him onto the closed seat. Throwing off both their clothes the boy comes to his senses only for Jayne to once more pounce on him.</p>
<p>As the boy struggles Jayne manages to wrestle him around with them ending up in the sixty nine position. The boy whimpers as Jayne sits on his face grinding her wet and stained pussy onto him. Jayne whimpers loving the feel of him trying to push up but ends up using his face to tease her ass. Smiling Jayne raises her ass to give the boy a bit of air. But as he wriggles to escape she quickly sits back down.</p>
<p>Jayne smiles to think 'Yes he maybe struggling but his dick is being truthful. Just need to wear him down and then he'll start getting into it.'</p>
<p>Jayne licks along the boy’s dick once more but this time seeing if she can enjoy toying with him. The boy cries/moans as Jayne teases his foreskin and licks around his cockhead. Tasting the left over cum from his tip Jayne moans as the boy cries right into her pussy. Loving how his breath and screams echoes through her pussy Jayne pushes down a little more to continue to suck his dick.</p>
<p>Jayne moans as she takes long and deep sucks of his cock thinking the she's can get him hooked on her pussy. Just like how she's hooked for his cock. But thanks to her aggressive grinding Jayne cums all over the boys face. Bathing him in her juices as she continues to suck his dick until her cums again. Jayne collapses her lips to suck taking big gulps of his young cum even after some ends up getting coughed back up. Or comes out her nose due to the volume he can still let out.</p>
<p>Jayne sits up as the boy whimpers his body drained and very scared. Jayne turns around to lick at her lips and rub her nose. The boy shaking with small whimpers as Jayne looks down at him with a twisted lustful smirk. Forcing the boy to stand Jayne sucks him off again but this time finds enjoyment out of the boy trying to force her off his dick. But she keeps sucking bobbing her head faster even time he squeezes or tugs at her hair. The boy’s cries only adding to her high as she forces him to cum again.</p>
<p>Losing the feeling in his knees the boy slumps to the floor as Jayne enjoys the cum he shot all over her face. Bending him over her lap Jayne goes on to jerk him off. Losing all care in what time it is Jayne decides to get even nastier and finger at his prostate to add to his pleasure. The boy lost in his drained mind gives half whimpers and moans as his body succumbs to Jayne's whims. Kissing his face all over and even throwing in a little tongue the boy cums all over Jayne's hand.</p>
<p>Jayne half licks her hand clean as she moans once more taking his dick into her pussy. Jayne squatting with her legs spread and hands on her thighs to bounce as the boy just shakes from the high. Leaning forward Jayne holds his face between her boobs as she bounces slightly faster. The boy shaking still and his sore cock twitching all around inside her pussy. Jayne knows he's close to cumming. Without control the boy latches onto her nipples, which makes Jayne smile.</p>
<p>Bouncing and slow grinding her hips Jayne gets a nice surprise the boy shoots off a small or half cumshot into her pussy. Shaking as she feels her cock work to push his sperm into her pussy. Jayne holds the boys head to kiss him all over.</p>
<p>Jayne says "Good boy toy give your size queen every last drop of sperm. This dick of yours is your real talent. And we're going to work together to make sure you are very good with it."</p>
<p>Leaning in she kisses him with plenty of tongue to add, "So don't be afraid to keep cumming inside my pussy."</p>
<p>Lying on her back Jayne doesn't have to do anything other then stick two of her fingers into the boys ass to get him thrusting on his own. Screaming with his sore throat the boy whimpers for his mom and dad to help him. But it doesn't help him cause he ends up cumming right into Jayne pussy. Making the super horny teen go crossed eyed and still driven to keep going. Feeling the boy constantly hitting her G-spot she fingers his ass a little faster.</p>
<p>But in doing so makes him squeeze himself into her embrace a little hard. But Jayne doesn't mind she thinks the faces he's making looks kind of cute.</p>
<p>Jayne throws back her head to scream at the top of her lungs "MORE I NEED MORE OF YOUR YOUNG HUNG DICK!"</p>
<p>Pulled apart Jayne sits him on the toilet so that she can give him a boobjob. Scared and too weak to fight all the boy can do is watched through hazy eyes as Jayne plays with his dick all over again. Not caring about how sore or painful having so much sex is for him. Jayne going a little fast and aggressive finds the right spot and the boy shots off another cumshot all over her boobs and face. Smiling Jayne shows him with a smile all the cum he can still make. But she wants the last push to be him completely submitting.</p>
<p>Jayne spreads her pussy to wiggle has ass to the boy. Teasing him in his far off state and without a word or understanding himself. The boy rushes himself over to Jayne. Sinking his entire cock to the hilt right back into her wet and abused pussy.</p>
<p>Jayne moans saying "Yes such a good fucking boy toy already! YES RAM THE FAT DICK INTO MY PUSSY!"</p>
<p>Jayne screams about how good the boys dick is, as the boy somehow gets enough strength to jackhammer his way to the back of her pussy. The boy grips Jayne's ass as he begins to foam at the moan. Almost looking feral as Jayne continues to scream her head off. Feeling a wave of cum crash into her womb Jayne is surprised by the boy. As he continues to thrust into her even as he continues to cum. With her body shaking in pleasure Jayne cums again resulting in sperm and pussy juice being forced out. All while the boy continues to plow away at her pussy.</p>
<p>Jayne goes crossed eyed again as the boy continues to fuck her pussy raw. Jayne with her tongue hanging out screams feeling another orgasm hit her.</p>
<p>Jayne screams "YES HIS DICK IS THE BEST! SO MUCH CUM HITTING MY WOMB SO FAST IT'S THE BEST! MY HUNG BOY TOYS COCK IS THE BEST!!!"</p>
<p>Jayne flips over and the boy continues to follow all the things she gave him to learn. Licking at her nipples and playing with her boobs while still thrusting into her. To release huge wads of cum as he thrusts hard enough to hit the back of her womb. Jayne is beyond high right now she's riding a high she knows no one else but her hung boy toy can match. Finally their brains call it quits and the two pass out their brains fried and needing a couple hours to cool off.</p>
<p>After several hours Jayne groans herself awake. Slightly refreshed and slightly sore in a few places, it took her brain a moment to remember her night. But once she did a smile grows wide across her lips as she pets her sore and bright red pussy. Licking her lips she strokes her young victims hair to also pat his bare ass. Giggling she stands taking a few wobbly steps but cleans herself and the boy toy to get rid of most of the ripe stench of sex.</p>
<p>Jayne left a good amount of cum inside herself so that she can bite her lip in painful excitement. She loved that her oblivious date never noticed the cum leaking from her. And she thinks trailing some cum this early won't attract attention either. She's carrying her little victim home after he mumbled his address to her. The whole walk Jayne can feel cum ooze down her thighs onto the ground along her path. A few times she has to stop, squat, and orgasm out some cum with a big smile. The moments making her shiver and cum with excitement.</p>
<p>Jayne smiles, as she was right the address is a couple blocks over from her house. Seeing the police car pull away Jayne walks to the front door and knocks. A man much like an older version of her victim answers going from a sad to a shocked expression. Jayne all the while smiles as the boys father calls for the mother. Both welcomes the teen into their home as she explains how she 'found' their some during her morning coffee trip.</p>
<p>The boy’s father says, "Thanks for finding him Jayne. My wife and I we're going crazy when he didn't come back home last night. Vincent has never stayed out so late before."</p>
<p>Jayne smiles to say, "Not sure what he was doing but he was resting under a tree in the park. I think maybe he was playing too late and fell asleep without anyone noticing him. And please don't be too hard on him kids just want to explore. And our town is small so there's little chance he can get lost."</p>
<p>Both parents nod as they talk to Jayne more. But after a few final suggestions Jayne leaves smiling as she saves their contacts into her phone. Vincent woke up an hour later in his bed. Tired still and his penis hurting from the hardcore sex he had to suffer through. Vincent found his parents, both talked to him about staying out so late.</p>
<p>Vincent's dad says "That is why you're going to have a babysitter from now on. Until she says you're responsible to be on your own. She'll be here Monday to start watching you."</p>
<p>Vincent nods sad and given a painkiller for his sore pains. Vincent gulps as he remembers to sinister smile of the horny teen that played with him until he was in pain. Just remembering a few of the things makes his penis hurt and grow a little in his bath water. But Vincent just plays with his bath toys hoping he never has to see her again.</p>
<p>Vincent right now is in silent shock as he looks at the same smiling face of the teen that raped him. Vincent's parents don't look at him as they both go off on their date night. Jayne closes the door to turn to Vincent.</p>
<p>Smiling Jayne says "Hi Vincent I hope you've been a good boy. Cause your big sister Jayne is going to give you a nice long bath."</p>
<p>Vincent shivers as Jayne takes his hand and leads him into the bathroom. Before the young boy knew it she strips him out of his clothes and she does the same. Filling the bath tube with warm water Jayne places Vincent inside to climb in behind him. Humming Jayne pours shampoo into his hair and scrubs away. Vincent as he remembers more from two nights ago slowly make's his cock become erect.</p>
<p>Jayne sees and smiles once more. Jayne whispers ever so sweetly into Vincent's ear. The young boy feeling the teen’s hand take hold and rub his dick has his horny flip switched. Quickly turning his head the young boy captures Jayne's nipple in his mouth. Sucking hard Jayne moans as she strokes Vincent's dick just like she did before. She too is eager for another long night of sex.</p>
<p>Jayne says "Your dick just got a little bigger from you sucking on my tits. You're just too cute to let go."</p>
<p>Turning Vincent around Jayne begins to give him a boobjob. The water splashing as Jayne bounces her tits along his dick while sucking as fast as she can. Vincent whimpers and moans as once again he's taken for a ride by his own lust. It doesn't take long for Jayne to feel Vincent cum into her mouth. Pulling away Jayne smiles as she strokes his dick to let his cum spatter across her face.</p>
<p>Jayne still smiling asks, "It feels good to shoot out all this sperm right Vincent? Don't worry your big sister Jayne will help you shoot out a lot more from now on."</p>
<p>Leaving the bathroom the two naked still go to the living room to have fun. Jayne lying back holding her legs open instructs Vincent how to properly fuck her. Vincent however just once again following his lust drunk instincts.</p>
<p>Jayne smiles to think 'Fuccck I can't believe I'm being so bold right now. It feels good I so want to see the face of whoever catches us fucking!'</p>
<p>Vincent needing no instruction begins thrusting into Jayne in a deep back and forth pattern. The teen moans her eyes crossing as she feels how deep Vincent can reach without her doing anything. She even notes that it feels even better letting him fuck her then with her being in control. Vincent's hands go all over Jayne's body until he gets a handful of her boobs. Jayne moans still loving how rough his little hands can be.</p>
<p>Vincent gets into a full mating press as he slams his hips down into Jayne. The teen moaning as she feels her pussy gush with two back to back orgasms. And yet Vincent still hasn't produced his second load. With her pussy still drooling for more Jayne decides they need to change positions.</p>
<p>In a series of quick cuts Jayne and Vincent become a sexual blur in the living room. Vincent gets jerked off to spray cum across Jayne stomach and chest. While she also fingers her pussy to moan as she cum's again. Jayne still high turns around onto all fours parting her ass for a moment. And in that moment Vincent mounts her and begins to fuck her like a wild beast.</p>
<p>Jayne's mind is rocked with another orgasm to the point she partially blacks out. But as she slowly comes to she finds her face is not resting on the coffee table. As Vincent still fucking her hard from behind moaning hard. Vincent sends a wad of sperm right into Jayne's ass. Making her jump as she gets rocked with a surprise orgasm. Vincent still cumming pops his cock free to spray her back with cum. But he once more aims his spitting cock to her pussy. Thrusting hard Jayne throws back her head as Vincent takes hold of her hair with his hands.</p>
<p>Slamming into her ass Jayne lets her tongue and her voice go as she cums constantly from being fucked by her young boy toy. Jayne's arms go limp to her sides as he tits rub against the coffee table. Her head arched upward she smiles as Vincent continues to fuck his way into her. Jayne smiles as Vincent bends forward to hold her as he tries to fuck her that way. She shivers as she feels his warm cum getting scrapped out of her pussy while he continues to fuck her.</p>
<p>Jayne however wanting to add a little more kink to her fun. Spreading her ass thinking it'll help get Vincent to the back of her pussy. It doesn't but it does feel different to Vincent in a small way. Jayne moans still feeling his cock bash into her cervix, as the young boy has become a horny beast. Jayne pushes him back so she can roll onto her back her knees feel sore and a bit weak. Vincent however on being forced to pull his cock free to allow Jayne to fix herself ends up cumming from the cool room temp tickling his cock.</p>
<p>Taking hold of his cock Vincent sprays Jayne across her chest and face once again. The teen opening her mouth to catch a little before Vincent falls to his back passed out and breathing hard. It takes him several minutes before his breathing becomes even and it's clear he's asleep. Jayne sits up feeling a wave of cum exist her freshly fucked or sorely fucked pussy. With a pleased smile she kisses her boy toy to pat his soft cheek.</p>
<p>Jayne gets a text from Vincent’s parents telling her they'll be home in three hours. Giving her time to clean, wipe down things, wipe off herself and Vincent a little. And possible relax as she enjoys feeling his cum ooze from her pussy. Picking up Vincent Jayne carries him to his room but gets a nice surprise as he gets a mild erection. Not wasting once last ride Jayne lays him down and starts to ride him. But as she gets into it her phone goes off.</p>
<p>Jayne curses to answer it to hear "Hey Jayne it Lux I asked you out before. I was wondering if you wanted to try again?"</p>
<p>Jayne not stopping as she continues to ride Vincent says, "Sorry can't make it I have plans... With someone younger." Not giving the guy a chance to say anything Jayne hangs up to add "Don't worry my cute little boy toy my pussy is yours only."</p>
<p>With a quick kiss Jayne gets back to making her last ride of the night count. With Vincent forced to dream of how she'll continue to make his cock sore.<br/>
Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you later!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>